Emmergence
by Eleanore.Sev
Summary: " Et soudain le souvenir s'imposa en elle avec une force immense, de celle qui vous submerge et vous empêche de réagir . Et elle vit tout ."  Ou ce qui arrive lorsque l'on pousse à bout un homme tel que Severus Rogue.
1. Chapter 1

- Et LUI ! Que fait-il ici au juste ?

Et c'est reparti pour un tour, pensaient avec résignation les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, affairés dans la cuisine du 12 Square Grimault à ranger les papiers de le réunion qui venait juste d'y avoir lieu . Vraiment, que la pupille de Dumbledore était énervante avec ses incessantes crises de nerfs ! Ne pouvait-elle comprendre qu'elle était bien trop jeune pour assister aux débats ! Harry et les autres y avaient bien renoncés, eux. Mais ils étaient absents,passant les vacances au Château, et c'était certainement trop demander à Eléanore ...

Née de parents inconnus, la jeune fille avait été prise en charge par Dumbledore peu après sa naissance. Comment l'avait-il trouvée ? Mystère ... Personne ne savait et le vieil homme se montrait plus qu'évasif lorsqu'elle abordait le sujet . " Le moment viendra où tu seras apte à comprendre ", répondait-il avec l'air catégorique de celui qui ne veut pas en dire plus. Tout ce qu'elle avait de ses parents ( enfin plus exactement de sa mère ) était son pouvoir de Méliane ( N. : voir note en début du chapitre), encore peu développé .

On pouvait donc admettre qu'avoir des origines si floues n'aidait pas l'adolescente de 16 ans qu'elle était à s'épanouir, mais de là à entrer dans une telle rage dès qu'elle était en sa présence ... Car cette jeune demoiselle avait un ennemi farouche, un homme qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester sans vraiment savoir pourquoi . Bien sur il était froid avec tout le monde, et même peut être un peu plus avec elle ... Et depuis qu'elle connaissait son passé plus que douteux, elle avait un argument de poids face à lui .

Le scénario ne variait quasiment plus : Eléanore demandait à assister à la réunion en cours, s'énervait de manière quasi-spectaculaire puis capitulait et sortait ( surtout lorsque McGonagall s'en mêlait ...), avant de passer la reste de la soirée à lire en parlant à peine. Cependant, quand Severus Rogue était là, c'était une tout autre histoire ... D'ailleurs, revenons-en à la charmante tirade d' Eléanore :

- Si JE ne peut pas assister aux réunions, pourquoi IL le fait ? Au moins MOI je n'en divulguerai rien à personne, cracha celle-ci en insistant lourdement sur le dernier mot.

Arthur Weasley décida alors d'intervenir avant que le concerné, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur de la pièce le plus éloigné de la tornade brune, ne réagisse et que la discussion ne s'envenime une énième fois .

- Saches que s'il y assiste en tant que membre de l'Ordre, ce que tu n'est pas et - ne m'interromps pas ! - et qu'il est de notre côté malgré tout tes doutes, ne t'avise plus de l'oublier !  
>Ce disant, l'homme balaya la pièce en arrêtant son regard sur chacun des autres adultes présents ; à savoir Tonks qui semblait na plus savoir que penser, Maugrey qui lui sourit d'un air narquois, sa femme qui l'approuva d'un discret signe de tête et Kingsley, impassible comme à son abitude, son regard seul trahissant un certain agacement . Ainsi il montrait clairement que tous étaient plus ou moins concernés par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer .<p>

Tous comprirent et acceptèrent à différents degrés, mais pas Eléanore.

- ETES-VOUS TOUS AVEUGLES ! Elle hurlait désormais, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs . NON MAIS REGARDEZ LE ! VOUS NE VOYEZ DONC PAR QU'IL N'ATTEND QU'UNE OCCASION POUR TOUS NOUS TRAHIR ? ET MALGRE CA ON LUI LIVRE DES INFORMATIONS CAPITALES, ALORS QUE C'EST QU'UN SALE MANG...

- SUFFIT !  
>Et voilà, malgré Mr Weasley elle avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds, et pour de bon cette fois semblait-il .<p>

- Taisez-vous petite impertinente ! Severus Rogue, désormais totalement debout, droit et fier, avait planté son regard sombre dans les yeux gris argent tout en parlant d'une voix dure , plus un mot sur des faits que votre infime cervelle mettrait d'ailleurs plusieurs siècles à assimiler. Plus un !

Mais cela ne suffit pas . Elle arborait même un air ... triomphant?

- J'ai touché juste on dirait professeur, répondit-elle d'un ton méprisant

A ces mots, sans prévenir, il s'approcha d'elle à grandes enjambées, faisant sursauter tout les témoins de la scène et instinctivement reculer Eléanore de plusieurs pas, jusqu'à pouvoir la toucher.

- Justement, je suis votre professeur et vous me devez le respect, est-ce bien clair ou voulez vous passer le reste de vos insignifiantes soirées en retenues ?

L'insinuation même, proféré d'un air doucereux et cruel, en la fit pas taire . Sa haine devait sortir à tout prix, et elle tenait le parfait exutoire .

- C'est tout ce que vous êtes ! Un professeur ! Belle réussite !

Cela encore n'était rien . C'est ce qu'elle ajouta par la suite, sans preuve aucune, juste pour blesser l'homme qui la toisait désormais de toute sa hauteur, les yeux réduit à deux fentes et le visage tendu à l'extrême, qui déclencha tout.

- D'ailleurs ... D'AILLEURS UN HOMME COMME VOUS NE PEUT QUE DETRUIRE TOUT CE QU'IL TOUCHE !

C'était dit . Même le " Eléanore !" outrée de Molly Weasley n'y pouvait rien . Elle avait dit le mot de trop, celui qui brise les digues et transforme un lac paisible en torrent dévastateur . " Détruire " ...

Il ne se contrôlait plus .

Toute la pièce retenait son souffle. La jeune fille elle-même semblait prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait fait quand ... SBAM ! La gifle était partie, sans sommation . Elle ne pouvait plus que tenir sa joue rougie, ébahie par ce qu'elle avait déclenché, fixant d'un regard désormais appeuré cet homme face à elle, le bras à peine baissé.

Non, il ne se contrôlait plus.

Il hurlait lui aussi, le visage tordu d'une fureur quasi-inhumaine .

- C'EST CE QUE J'AURAI DU FAIRE DES LE DEBUT, VOUS DETRUIRE ! LE MONDE S'EN SERAIT MIEUX PORTE !

Elle était perdue, toute sa fureur envolée. Elle en oubliait même sa joue qui la lançait toujours. Une voix hésitante s'éleva alors, semblable à un murmure après tout ces cris.

- Mais de quoi parlez ...

Eléanore ne finit jamais sa phrase .


	2. Chapter 2

Et soudain le souvenir s''imposa en elle avec une force immense, de celle qui vous submerge et vous empêche de réagir. Et elle vit tout .

_Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns qui regardait par une fenêtre aux rideaux pourpres, le visage luisant de larmes à la lumière d'une lune si froide, si lointaine ... _

_Une chambre aux teintes pourpres dans laquelle cette même femme soignait un homme tout de noir vêtu, manifestement très mal en point . Une voix grave,sèche,tranchante . Celle de celui qui dissimule sa faiblesse derrière une force feinte : « Pourquoi faites vous ça au juste ? N'espérez pas que je vous aide à vous évader d'une quelconque manière. Vous n'en obtiendrez rien et je ne suis pas homme à souffrir la pitié . » Un regard des yeux argentés de cette femme dans les yeux noirs comme le plus pur des ébènes de l'homme, et un son … Comme une voix alors qu'aucun d'eux ne parlait. _Une pensée . Elle lui transmet une pensée !… _« Vos yeux disent toujours le contraire des mots que vous prononcez en ce manoir, Severus Rogue. Je veux croire que vous êtes différent. Et vous vous trompez : une présence amie serait pour moi le plus beau des présents . » L'homme en noir se relève lentement, en même temps que la femme . Le silence se prolonge . Ils se fixent toujours, tandis que l'homme se dirige à pas lents vers la porte, les yeux brillant d'un éclat intense, sans mot dire. Elle le regarde simplement. En tournant la poignée il dit « Ne croyez pas pour autant que je reviendrai. », puis disparaît, sa cape tournoyant une seconde à peine dans l'embrasure de la porte, avant qu'elle n'entende ses pas s'éloigner._

_( Avait-il dit « merci » avant de la quitter ? Rien n'était moins sur … )_

_Un immense lit à baldaquin surmonté des armoiries de Serpentard...Un homme pâle comme la mort aux traits indistincts debout avec un sourire carnassier, ses yeux à l'éclat écarlate scintillant d'une lueur terrifiante dans la semi-obscurité _. Des sentiments lui parvenait confusément, les _**siens, **__à__** elle **__… Peur … Résignation … Courage . La femme s'avançant vers le lit, vers l'homme, le vide dans ses yeux gris … Comme si elle savait... « Gwendoline, ma chère... » Était-ce une voix ou un souffle insidieux qui s'infiltrait en elle comme un poison ?_

_Un autre homme drapé d'une élégante cape noire, aux yeux de même teinte fixant les prunelles grises d'un regard pénétrant … _Severus . _Leur discussion grave, à mi-voix : « Et que compte tu en faire s'il nait ! _Ironie cruelle, mordante, désabusée : oui, Severus . _Un serviteur des ténèbres bien docile avec un magnifique tatouage, comme nous tous ? » « Tu n'en est pas un Severus . _Une voix douce, belle, chantante … _**Maman .**__ Je voudrais tant le haïr, cet enfant, mais … » _

_Un cri inhumain, une souffrance qui paraissait insupportable … Severus penché sur Gwendoline qui tentait de la rassurer « tout ira bien, il faut avancer l'accouchement … C'est essentiel pour qu'Il ne sache pas. Mais ton enfant vivra. » Le visage de sa mère, consumée par l'angoisse «Tu prend des risques immenses Severus, si Il l'apprend tu .. » « Laisses donc mes risques où ils sont et songe à ce que tu as à faire » .Ton sans appel,mais étrangement rassurant, tout comme la force tranquille qui émanait de l'homme., qui la calma quelque peu... Nouveau hurlement, mais cette fois mêlé à un autre bien plus jeune … _

_Une silhouette féminine enveloppé dans une cape, marchait à pas vifs sous les étoiles, traversait le jardin d'un manoir, un paquet dans les bras. Bien étrange bagage duquel dépassait une minuscule main potelée. Un homme près d'un banc semblait attendre quelque chose, se tenant un peu plus loin, vêtu d'une cape ornementée, un masque immaculé sur le visage, agrémenté de deux fentes derrière lesquelles se dessinait ses yeux couleur de nuit, impénétrables … _Un Mangemort . _Sursaut de la femme arrivée à sa hauteur, puis soupir de soulagement intense : elle l'avait reconnu . « Oh c'est toi » Puis, d'un ton affectueux et faussement exaspéré « Tu es venu tout de même. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te … » « On échangera des politesses une autre fois si tu veux bien Gwen, je crois que nous sommes pressées, non ? Donnes-la moi » . __**S'il se croit toujours aussi **__**impressionnant, après 8 mois … **__Eléanore entendait ces mots résonner dans l'air, mais elle semblant être la seule … _Une pensée de ma mère en cet instant, comprit-elle .

_Sous un sourire indulgent et quelque peu moqueur de Gwendoline à Severus, le bagage mystérieux passa dans les bras de celui-ci, après qu'elle l'ai fixé d'un regard plus qu'insistant, répugnant manifestement de s'en séparer … Le drap glissa, révélant un bébé à peine né, aux yeux clairs, qui vous fixait d'un regard vif et curieux … Il commença à pleurer et le chant de sa mère s'éleva dans la nuit, seulement audible pour Severus et l'enfant._

_Magie à l'état pur, _Celle des Mélianes, reconnut Eléanore avec un sursaut d'affection, la _**mienne**_, la_ **nôtre **_!... ; _qui apaisa ce dernier quasi-instantanément._

_Chant qui resterait gravé en eux leur vie durant. *_

_Un échange de regard si intense qu'il semblait douloureux entre elle et lui, comme une promesse muette …Une main frêle et tremblante dans une main masculine fine et pâle, se voulant assurée... Une méliane au visage défait qui retourne à pas lents vers le manoir … Un Mangemort avec une fillette à peine née dans les bras marchant à grandes enjambées vers un immense château éclairé de milles feux, passant le portail, traversant l'intérieur de l'édifice étonnamment désert, montant des volées de marches sans s'arrêter; et déposant enfin, avec une infinie douceur, son fardeau sur le perron d'une porte à l'aspect imposant, devant une gargouille à l'aspect solennel, avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la nuit, aussi soudainement qu'il en était apparu …._

Libre a vous d'imaginer le chant qui vous plait . Dans mon esprit elle chante celui de la mère de Moïse dans le dessin animé Le Prince d'Égypte  : Délivre-nous , que je trouve absolument magnifique . C'est d'ailleurs avec lui dans les oreilles que l'idée de ce texte m'est venu, et que je l'ai écrit d'un seul trait ^^ .


End file.
